


Between Us (dogtags)

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Rough Sex, Sex as Coping Mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel isn't completely sure what this is that is growing between him and Jack and Sam, but it's warm and it's comfortable, until everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us (dogtags)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



 

The door closed softly behind him, the sound of it jarring him even as his hand left the handle. The silence was profound in its wake, nothing moving, the air cold and still. His hand clenched around the metal that filled his palm, the edges digging into skin, into the heat of his flesh as if the pain alone could undo the last 24 hours, as if somehow his blood might erase the loss that even now was becoming real to him.

He took a step away from the door, but the weight of it was too much and his knees buckled, his back pressing into the door as he slid down, eyes closing against the hot splash of tears he didn’t want to admit to as the memory of those final moments played unbidden in his head.

 

 

_”Jack, stop.” Daniel reached for him, but instead of pulling Jack back, he found his hand filled with warm metal. Confused, he looked down, shaking his head as he found Jack’s dogtags on his palm. “Stop.”_

_“Someone has to go in there.” Jack growled at him, bending down to unlace his boots._

_“It doesn’t have to be you.” Daniel argued, dodging two men running away from the imminent explosion Jack seemed determined to run toward. “We have time to get to the gate.”_

_“Not all of us. You heard Carter, if that thing blows millions will die.”_

_Daniel grabbed his shoulder. “Yes, I heard Sam. I heard her tell you that none of us can go in there. We have too much heavy metal in our blood. It will kill you.”_

_Jack stopped in his shedding of his vest, offering Daniel a tight smile. “I’ll be fine. We’ve got a good fifteen minutes before it goes critical. I only need ten.”_

_“Jack.” Daniel could hear the fear in his own voice, his eyes flicking to the twelve inch thick glass that separated the reactor from the rest of the facility, keeping the magnetic pull blocked, though they both knew it wouldn’t be enough if the pressure wasn’t released. The glass would buckle and the reactor would continue to feed on the metal around it, eventually drawing in the gate and the naquada in it would create a chain reaction that would end all civilization the planet supported._

_Jack dropped his vest and unzipped his jacket, stripping any extra metal from his body before he breached the perimeter of the reactor._

_“Just, think about this for a minute.” Daniel begged, turning Jack to face him. “Don’t do this. Not now.”_

 

 

The remnants of dinner were scattered across the living room table, an odd collection of take out and left overs and empty beer bottles. Sam had left an hour or so before and it was just Daniel and Jack, relaxed and comfortable in familiar silence. Daniel’s head was on Jack’s lap as they watched some old Western on Jack’s TV. He knew they needed to talk, needed to figure out what this thing was that had been growing between them, but talking made it real and Daniel wasn’t sure either of them were ready for that.

Jack’s hand moved through his hair, comforting and slow and Daniel turned his head to look up at him. The gray had started to take over his hair, and the wrinkles around his eyes were deeper than they’d been when they’d first met…back before Shar’e, before the countless trips through the gate had torn them apart and brought them together. Jack smiled softly and looked down at him.

“What?”

Daniel shook his head. “Nothing. Just thinking how good you look.”

Jack leaned forward and kissed him, all soft lips and warm affection that Daniel might not have believed before his ascension. Daniel slid one hand up, behind Jack’s head, holding him in place as he opened his lips, tasting Jack’s, teasing his tongue along his lower lip until Jack’s mouth opened too.

Maybe they hadn’t talked about it…and maybe it wasn’t real…but at the moment, it felt too good to care that much.

 

 

_The warning sirens screamed at him as the ground shook. Two of the three men who had been trapped inside had made it out, telling Daniel that Jack was still trying to free the last man._

_“Daniel, it’s Sam.” Daniel reached blindly for his radio, his eyes on the glass for some sign that Jack was going to make it out._

_“Sam, don’t….” he shook his head, his eyes skipping to the monitor. It was slowly coming down from critical, though it could still blow. In freeing the trapped workers, Jack had diverted some of the pressure. “It’s too late.”_

_He knew it, though he didn’t have proof._

_He thought he saw movement inside and moved closer to the glass. “Jack…” The room was dark and filled with smoke, punctuated by the lights of consoles that told the dismal tale of the state of the reactor._

_There._

_Through the smoke a dark figure came shambling toward the glass. Daniel’s breath caught as he realized that the bloody man was Jack, dragging one foot behind him as he tried to reach Daniel. “Jack.”_

 

The knocking was becoming insistent, something he couldn’t ignore, though every fiber of his being wanted it to just stop, just go away, just leave him alone. The door moved, pressing to his back, pushing him.

“Daniel?”

Sam’s voice was strained and tired, a little hoarse. She had the door opened enough he could feel the cold air. “Daniel, let me in.”

“I’m fine, Sam.” Daniel said. “Just…leave me alone.”

There was silence, then she pushed on the door again. “It’s been three days, no one’s heard from you.”

Three days? He shook his head. That wasn’t possible. He looked at the dogtags in his hand, at the blood that crusted around them. His blood. He cleared his throat and forced himself up off the floor. His body hurt from not moving, from sitting clenched tight against the reality, against the truth.

The door opened and Sam was suddenly there, filling the doorway, her eyes red, her face damp. Daniel looked away because looking at her would make it all too real and if it was real, Jack was really gone. “Sam, I….” He shook his head, but there were no words, not with her eyes brimming with tears, not with her hand reaching for him.

 

 

_”Daniel?”_

_He clutched the radio as Jack’s hand pressed to the glass. “Sam…he’s not gonna...No.” He looked at the bloody hand print on the glass, then down the corridor toward the access port. “I gotta get him out.”_

_“Daniel, no!” Sam’s voice was frantic and Jack’s fingers scratched at the glass, his mouth moving, telling Daniel to leave, to get out...the reactor was going to blow anyhow. “You can’t go in there!”_

_Sam was suddenly beside him, her hand fisting in the sleeve of his jacket to keep him from running for the door into the toxic environment that was killing Jack as they watched. “We can’t just…leave him.”_

_“Go.” Jack mouthed at them. Daniel shook his head, pressing his hand to the glass._

_Sam’s hand covered his, even as her breathing stuttered and caught in her throat, her eyes spilling tears down her cheeks as they met Jack’s._

_“Get him out of here. Order.” Jack mouthed at her and she nodded tightly, but didn’t move. “Go.”_

_“Daniel, we have to go.” Sam said softly, still not moving._

_“No.” Daniel said just as softly. He could almost feel her eyes on him as her fingers curled around his._

_“I can’t lose you both.”_

_Daniel tore his eyes from Jack’s to the pain in Sam’s eyes. “Please, Daniel.” He nodded tightly, looking back to Jack and letting Sam tug their joined hands away from the glass._

_Jack’s mouth was moving, but Daniel couldn’t make it out through the tears in his eyes._

_“We love you too.” Sam whispered…then they were running hand in hand, just two more people racing for the Stargate hoping to out run the blast that would tear the planet apart._

 

 

 

”It’s okay.” Jack murmured, his hand sliding over Daniel’s, guiding it over Sam’s stomach, up to cup her breast.

“Is it?” Daniel asked breathlessly. The air was warm, Sam’s skin hot. Jack’s thumb pressed Daniel’s down on the nub of her nipple, making her gasp and shift beneath them.

Sam’s hand slid up his thigh, spreading herself wider, and his cock, already aching and hard, twitched with need as it filled her hand. “Jack.” Daniel’s voice was tight and he couldn’t stop the sound that followed, all guttural and needy as Jack’s hand joined Sam’s on Daniel’s cock. He was going to come far too fast if they continued, so he fell clumsily back against Jack, catching Jack’s mouth with his, earning a surprised gasp.

Jack’s tongue filled Daniel’s mouth as he pressed his cock deeper into Daniel, easing him that much closer to Sam. The head of his cock rubbed through her wetness and she nodded to him, biting her lip as Jack pressed and Daniel slowly filled her pussy, groaning low as the heat surrounded him and Jack leaned into his prostate.

Sam’s legs lifted, circling him, pressing into Jack and they writhed together on the floor of Jack’s living room until Sam was crying out, arching up, her muscles contracting around Daniel enough to bring him over the edge. He collapsed forward, head on her breast as Jack finished inside him, then sliding down to lay beside her, panting.

 

 

 

_Sam pressed herself against him and his hands circled her waist instinctively, pulling her closer. Her tears were hot against his shoulder. The dog tags still in his hand dug in against already sore skin, but he couldn’t let them go._

_Sam’s fingers dug into his back, her fists tightening in the fabric of his shirt as she fought the onslaught of tears enough to lift her face, her lips brushing over his. The air stopped for a breath, maybe two, before he could let go enough to return the kiss._

_They hadn’t ever been together like this…without Jack between them. Her lips tasted of salt and sadness and need, a need he could feel now himself. She pushed the door closed and threw the lock without breaking the kiss, her hands releasing, moving, shoving at his clothing as they grappled away from the door, only getting as far as the opposite wall before she was shoving his empty hand down into her jeans._

 

 

 

His feet thudded against the ramp, his fingers still entangled with Sam’s and Jack’s dog tags. People streamed through the gate around them, but he couldn’t seem to move another step and Sam seemed just as stunned. SG-3 barreled through, barely missing them, yelling at the control room to close the iris.

The gate room was oddly silent as the iris closed and seconds passed before the thudding sound of something impacting the metal. No one moved as they waited for the gate to shut down, the iris radiating heat as it absorbed whatever radiation and debris the explosion had sent hurtling after them.

When the gate finally shut off and the iris opened, Daniel turned toward Sam, away from the others, away from the room, from the questions, from the eyes accusing them. He let her gather him to her, offering what comfort could be found in shared loss.

He could hear voices, orders dispersing the people around them, medical teams tending the wounded, but he kept his eyes closed. If he didn’t see them, if he didn’t know that they knew, it wouldn’t be real.

_”What kind of help is it they’re looking for?” General Hammond asked._

_“Well, sir, if they can’t avoid an overload, the resulting explosion would wipe out the two closest cities and the resulting radiation would kill the entire planet in a matter of weeks. The prime minister is asking for help in relocating as many as possible while his engineers work on a solution.”_

_“Daniel’s already suggested a couple of planets that might suit them, General, so their time here on base would be minimal.” Jack added, making Daniel look up from his notes._

_“In the mean time, I may have a solution, but I want to run a few simulations first, and I’ll need Teal’c to run an errand for me to P3X-889.” Sam was already turning away, anticipating the approval Hammond gave with a nod._

_“Very well.”_

_“Teal’c, come with me to my lab. I’ll show you what I need.”_

_“Daniel and I can head back and help with the evacuation, sir.” Jack offered._

_“Take SG-3 with you, Colonel. You’ll need crowd control.”_

_“Yes sir.” Hammond left the gate room and Jack leaned in to whisper in Daniel’s ear. “Damn, I was hoping for some time to—“_

_“Jack!” Daniel blushed and turned to look at him. Jack waggled his eyebrows and Daniel couldn’t help but chuckle. “When we get home. Okay?”_

_“Promise?”_

_He almost looked like he was going to press in for a kiss, then Teal’c was returning and the gate was dialing. Once Teal’c was gone, it was Daniel’s turn to lean in close and whisper. “Twenty four hours, Jack, and I will make you never want to get out of bed again.”_

 

 

 

It was almost violent the way he shoved himself into her, slamming her into the wall, her jeans pooled around one ankle, her other leg lifted to circle his hip. Her teeth nipped at his lips as he fucked up and into her. Her nails dug into the skin under his shirt as she worked at getting down to skin, leaving marks that would last for days on his shoulders and upper arms.

She dropped his shirt on top of his jacket on the floor beside them, then her nails found a new target, raking down his back as she pushed down against his thrust. He leaned in, kissing up her neck, biting down where it met her jaw, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough. She grunted and tilted her head back, offering up her neck for more and he obliged her, licking, nipping and sucking along her collarbone and up the other side.

“Daniel.” Her voice was deep, broken.

“Sam.” His was shattered glass and failure.

She shuddered as she came, riding down on him, nails deep into the muscle of his shoulder as he followed only seconds behind her.

He lowered her to the floor, holding her hips as she found her balance, looking away, looking up, anywhere but at him. “I’m sorry.” Daniel murmured, wiping his face with both hands and stepping backward. He was still half hard, his cock hanging out of his jeans.

“No…it wasn’t…” She shook her head. “You couldn’t’ have stopped him.”

Daniel wasn’t certain that was what he was apologizing for, but he was realizing it didn’t make a difference. She was right. “I could have tried harder.”

She stepped closer, a soft smile on her lips as she cupped a hand to his face. “I know you tried, Daniel.”

“But he’s gone, Sam.”

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes once more. “I know.”

“We…I don’t know how to do this without him.”

 

 

_It was wrong, the way a person’s life could be boxed up, sold off, given away. Daniel stood in the empty living room, the room where Jack had kissed him the first time…the room where they had gone beyond kissing for the first time….the room where Sam had joined them for the first time….Now he was alone._

Jack’s dog tags hung around his neck, under his t-shirt, the metal warmed by his skin. The last truck was gone, hauling Jack’s furniture away to be sold. All that remained was a box of Daniel’s things that had gotten left there over the last months since this thing had started between them, and a few things of Jack’s Daniel couldn’t bear to see go to some stranger.

“Hey.” Sam’s arm slipped around him and her body fit to his side. Her lips brushed his cheek and he smiled.

“Hey.”

Her eyes slipped around the room. “Is that everything?”

He nodded, licking his lips before exhaling slowly. “He’s really gone.”

She shook her head, moving in front of him, her hands on his hips. She leaned in, kissing him deeply and when she pulled back, Jack’s dog tags lay on the palm of her hand between them. “No. He’s right here.” She pressed them to his chest, then moved her hand to press her chest to his. “Between us.”  



End file.
